


Buffy; The Final Fanfic

by Spotlessharry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotlessharry/pseuds/Spotlessharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always loved the Buffster and always disliked some of the nasty things people did to her in fanfic. So I wrote this to provide a happy ending to all darkfics ever, if you ever read a fanfic that upset you this is the cure. (I have published this before under other names but it is mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy; The Final Fanfic

Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss 'Genius' Wheldon and Mutant Enemy Productions  
and this is a free story intended for internet distribution only.

Timeline: Set after the ending of all Buffy and Angel ever

Summary: How all Buffy and Angel dark/rape fics end, a happy finale to finish them all.

 

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Final Fanfic

She opened her eyes. The noise of Rome at night filled her ears.

They called it the eternal city. Certainly the traffic was. But it was  
wonderful, teeming with joyous humanity and contented felines down at the  
Colloseum.

She didn't sweat any more. Didn't cry out or tremble in her sleep anymore.  
The monsters that invaded her dreams had long since lost the power to terrify  
her as they once had. She had long since made friends with them in her mind.

She picked herself up and walked to the door. A dark haired figure was  
slumped over the dinner table.

Her beautiful Faith. In many ways her sister just as much as Dawn was, the  
love between endless and unquantifiable. No matter what happened between them  
they would alway end up here, alive, physically perfect, always reconciled.  
Their bond was infinite and unbreakable.

She stroked Faith's hair tenderly causing her to stir, lifting her head up  
from where she had fallen asleep preparing next weeks lesson plan for the  
Slayer academy. It was amazing how well she had taken to being the beloved  
instructor of thousands of young slayers, adored just as much as Buffy was.  
Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes and smiled. No words were needed between  
them.

For Faith had the nightmares too.

They walked hand in hand into Dawn's room. She was slumbering softly, sucking  
her thumb, a picture of adorableness that was hard to equal. She opened her  
eyes as Buffy slipped in beside her but closed them again, knowing exactly  
why her big sister was there and what she needed. It didn't perturb her in  
the least.

Her beautiful, wonderful Dawn. Being the Slayer had robbed her off so much  
but it had given her Dawn and that made up for every bit of it. Dawn and  
Faith made it all worthwhile.

She was beginning to honestly wonder if there was anything Dawn couldn't do?  
If there were any limitations on the power of The Key? She sometimes thought  
she'd been sent to them not to be protected but to teach this ultimate power  
in the universe the difference between right and wrong, to raise her as a  
Summers girl with all the love and decency that entailed. Besides energy  
could never be created or destroyed just reformed. And what a perfect form  
Dawn was!

Faith stripped to her underwear and slipped in beside them. Buffy lay in the  
middle, wrapping her arms around their shoulders as they circled their's  
around her waist.

Faith and Dawn succumbed to some well deserved sleep. Buffy stayed awake a little longer.

It didn't matter.

None of it did. Not here, not now.

She'd never asked for this, never asked for any of it. All she'd ever wanted  
to be was an ordinary girl. She'd been chosen out of all the millions of  
girls in the world. It was an honour she could do without.

She thought of all she'd suffered. The violence, torture, rape, impregnation,  
enslavement, being sired, death. Unimagineable horrors dreamt up by evil  
little minds hunched over their computer keyboards. She could never  
understand why they would want to hurt her or the people she loved?

She'd never wanted any of it.

Yet she survived, she overcame, she escaped, she triumphed over it all. She  
always escaped, always overcame the odds. No spell that couldn't be overcome.

No prison, bonds or walls, no hypnotism, brainwashing, chains, webbing or  
dimensions could hold her. No damage to the world that couldn't be undone.  
Time itself was maleable. She would never be defeated, she'd even overcome  
being transformed into a vampire, a demon, a robot, eaten alive, used as a  
breeding machine. She'd survived hell incarnate. And death itself.

She always found a way. That or she was rescued, by her friends (hell, they  
had a telepathic connection!), the Watcher's Council, the government's  
supernatural organisation, someone from school. Someone from another fanfic  
genre. Evil could never prevail against her.

Nothing physical would ever harm her. No youth and beauty that couldn't be  
regained. Whatever injuries she sustained, maiming, even supernatural  
impregnation, she would get over. Magic, Slayer healing, the Initiative's  
(or whatever had replaced them) surgeons, those psychic healers' they'd  
discovered in LA. She was beginning to think she could cure a rainy day.  
Her body was always flawless.

But her mind and soul were battered beyond belief.

Her suffering was so great, sometimes she couldn't bear it. All the pain  
she'd endured, all those people she'd loved and lost. That's what really  
hurt, that's what really cut her to the core. Sometimes she still felt the  
Slayer deathwish. It still haunted her. To make it all end.

She thought of all she had lost, all that being the Slayer had taken away  
from her. She felt like weeping.

But she always ended up here, here in the arms of those who loved her. And  
they were always there, whomever she lost there were always more to replace  
them. She couldn't imagine why, couldn't comprehend who could love her, the  
girl who brought such misery and destruction in her wake.

But they always did.

And it didn't matter, not here, not now. She would always end up here, now,  
in the arms of those who loved her. She saved everyone, from her own genre  
and every other, no matter what the dark-ficcers did she could always set it  
right. And here and now, in this place all that she had suffered seem to fade  
to nothingness.

They stirred in their sleep. Buffy nestled in beside them all the closer,  
wrapping her arms a little closer around them. The radio softly in kitchen,  
Beth Neilson Chapman's music drifting lightly on the air and into the  
bedroom.

"All I have is all I need,  
And it all comes down to you and me.  
How far away this world becomes,  
In the harbor of each others arms."

In this place, there could be no wrong.


End file.
